It is known to use a light in conjunction with a note pad holder to indicate a condition. U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,075 to Ritter et al. issued in Mar. 2002 describes a note pad that has a reminder alarm in the form of a light that can be seen when the note pad is closed. Similarly, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0145280 to Bock published in Oct. 2002 teaches a folder or clipboard that has a series of lights that can be used as “interoffice alerts”. Thus, the functionality of lights to alert users of an upcoming deadline is well know.
It is also known to design clothing with lights including those that use optical fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,570 to Petell et al. issued in Oct. 2001, for instance, teaches a hat that has a series of optical fibers that are used to decorate the front of the hat.
Up to now, optical fibers have not been used in conjunction with stationery items to provide an aesthetic aspect to the stationery item.